FrancexReader Come Away with Me
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You and your band finally have a place to play and you want to make sure Francis will come!


"Hey Francis!" I called, running into the house. I dropped my laptop bag rather unceremoniously and continued through the house. "Frenchie!" I called out, running upstairs.

"Mon amour?" I heard the sleepy reply from our bedroom. I hurried through the bedroom door to see a shirtless Frenchman looking up at me tiredly. I leaned against the door jam and looked at the clock. It was almost noon.

"Were you out with Gil and Toni again?" I asked as he sat up. He looked at me sheepishly and winced at the bright light pouring through the windows.

"Per'aps," he muttered, rubbing his aching head. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Yea right," I replied, jumping onto the bed. "Anyway, guess what!" I pressed, laying my head in his lap. He looked down at me and began running his fingers through my hair. I sighed at the relaxing feeling.

"What?" he asked curiously, his blue eyes still half lidded and partially glazed over from hangover. I giggled and reached up to cup his cheek.

* * *

**I just really really like this song and wanted to write a reader insert with it! Sweet yummy, fluffy fluff.**

**I hope you guys like it. I've had writer's block on my Blind!reader story, so Im tryin to spout out one shots. I promise I'm trying to work on it though! Love ya'll!**

"We got a gig," I replied, grinning happily. Me and the two guys that play in our small band had been trying to find a place to play for months. Finally, our drummer, Alfred, had come running up to me, the pianist and backup singer, and Arthur, the guitarist, main singer, and Alfred's boyfriend. He'd shouted over our breakfast of burnt scones and tea that he'd finally found us a place to play. At this news, my boyfriend's eyes lit up and widened.

"You're kidding? You actually 'ave a place to perform?" he asked, pulling me into his lap fully. I nodded against his bare chest, breathing him in.

"Yup, it's at a local bar not too far from here. You'll be able to come right?" I asked, looking up at him. He grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course l'amour. When is it?" he inquired, pressing kisses all over my face. I giggled and turned so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

"It's tonight. We're playing for half an hour or so I think, four or five song, depends on if the manager likes us or not," I said, stretching my arms out across his shoulders.

"Of course 'e'll like you. 'E'd be crazy not to," he reassured me. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you Francis. I love you," I mumbled against his lips. I felt him smirk against the kiss. I gasped and pulled away when he squeezed my rear. "Francis!" He blinked innocently at me.

"Oui?" I rolled my eyes and shoved him back into his pillow. He laughed as I crawled off him and landed on the floor.

"Get your butt up and I'll make you some breakfast, 'kay?" I said, leaning down to kiss his nose.

"Trés bein mon amour, merci," he replied as I pulled away and walked out of the room. I could hear him shuffling about and grunting as I cooked eggs in the kitchen. As I flipped the omelet out of the pan onto a plate, Francis stumbled into the kitchen.

"Glad to see you among the living," I teased, setting his plate, a glass of orange juice, and two aspirin on the table. He pinched my side lightly, making me giggle as he followed his nose to the food.

"I really shouldn't get so drunk," he muttered, sitting down and digging into his breakfast. I nodded as I sat down next to him.

"You shouldn't, but you do and I know you will again," I said, holding up the painkillers. "Take them now, you'll feel better sooner." He took the small pills and downed them.

"And yet you still stay wiz me," he murmured, reaching towards me to cup my cheek. I smiled and kissed his wrist. I went to say something but he beat me to it. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. I shook my head and clutched my stomach as it growled, and not out of hunger.

"I had to force down i_three_/i of Arthur's scones thing morning. I don't want to do anything to upset my poor belly further," I commented. Francis and chuckled and returned to his food and mutter that sounded something like 'you're just too nice.'

After the Frenchman finished eating, I told him I had another seven hours or to waste before I had to be at the bar. We spent our free time cuddling, reading, watching TV, other various… activities. Eventually seven thirty rolled around and we headed towards the bar. It was a relatively nice place. Not too small, not too big and it was well kept. I kissed Francis and told him to go find a place to sit while I set up with Arthur and Alfred. I met the two men backstage and saw them already setting up.

"_ dude!" Alfred yelled, running over to me and lifting me off my feet. I grinned as he crushed me in a hug.

"Hey Al, nice to see you too," I wheezed. He set me down and walked back to his drums. "You guys ready?" I asked as I made my way over to the piano.

"Of course _. We've been ready for this for weeks," Arthur said as he sat tuning his guitar. I smiled and sat down on the piano bench.

"I wanna play something at the very end. It's really easy and I really want to play it. Can we please?" I asked, running my fingers along the keys, trying to keep it from sounding like I was begging.

"Is it for the frog face?" Arthur asked, raising a large eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Francis and the Brit just couldn't get along very well for some reason.

"Yes, it is, and don't look at me like that. I know you do sweet stuff for Al all the time," I retorted. I gained some satisfaction from watching the Brit turn bright red and splutter, trying to form a coherent word.

"But you don't dislike Alfred!" he countered. I rolled my eyes and continued to practice my chords.

"Please Arthur! Tomorrow's our three year anniversary and I don't have a piano at home. Please can we play this," I pleaded, looking at him with my big, (e/c), eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Artie, it won't hurt nothin'," Alfred said, trying to help my case. Arthur looked between me and the American before giving in.

"Alright, alright! Just stop looking at me like that. You're as bad as Alfred," he mumbled, rubbing his neck and returning his attention to his guitar. I looked over at the hamburger loving man and grinned. He winked in return.

"Alright! Are you three ready?" the stage manager asked, walking back towards us. Alfred saluted, making the man raise an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, we're ready," I replied, raising my own eyebrow and Alfred. He nodded and told us we were on in five. "You guys ready to rock?" I asked, and was answered with two agreeing smirks. "Let's go!"

I grinned waving at the crowd. I pushed some sweaty hair out of my face as I walked to the front of the stage. We had played two rock songs and three upbeat, jump around, let's dance kind of songs.

"Alright you guys. We've got one more song and then we're gonna let all you wonderful people be," I announced. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna slow it down for this last one. This is for my boyfriend and our three year anniversary." I blew Francis a kiss and walked back to the piano. I heard the crowd 'aw' and waited for them to settle down. Arthur and Alfred started on the guitar and drums, and I followed with the piano.

i_Come away with me in the night. Come away with me and I will write you a song. Come away with me on a bus. Come away where they can't tempt us with there lies._/i

I saw all the people grinning and nudging my boyfriend. I never knew Francis could turn that red. I giggled softly as I noticed Antonio and Gilbert. sitting on either side of him.

i_And I wanna walk with you on a cloudy day in fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high. So won't you try to come. Come away with me and we'll kiss on a mountain top._/i

I closed my eyes, losing myself in the music. I could sense Francis' eyes on me and smiled. When I opened my eyes, his crystal blue orbs had unshed tears and were filled with love.

i_Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you._/i

Arthur took charge with his bass guitar, taking the melody with Alfred not far behind. I grinned at the pair of them as the rhythm and soothing music flowed through the room. Alfred returned the gesture fully and Arthur smiled a little, nodding in approval. This was just so completely and wonderfully perfect.

i_And I wanna wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof, while I'm safe in your arms. So all I asked is for you to come away with me in the night._/i

I looked back up to find Francis but he was missing. I searched quickly and saw him making his way towards the stage. I scrunched my eyebrows together but finished the song, never letting my eyes leave him.

i_Come away with me._/i

Just as the last note faded, Francis jumped up on stage. He made beeline for me and pulled me off the piano bench and to the front of the stage.

"Francis? What-?" He cut me off, pressing a finger to my lips. I watched him curiously until his lowered himself onto one knee. My eyes widened in shock.

"_ _. You are ze light of my life. Before I met you, my life was dull, empty; I had nozing to live for. And zen you came along and knock me off my feet. I don't know what I would be wizout you. My life is complete only wiz you in it. _, will you marry me?" the Frenchman asked, slipping out a small velvet box and opening it.

Tears welled in my eyes but I held them back as I looked at the ring. It was simple, a single diamond on a thin gold band. I didn't like things that were flashy or gaudy and Francis knew this. He knew me like the back of his hand. I looked at him, the tears I'd been holding back flowing freely now.

"Yes," I choked, "yes, yes! A million times yes!" I cried, falling into his arms. He laughed as the bar behind us cheered. I pulled back and let him slip the ring on my finger on my finger. "Perfect fit," I mumbled, looking at him. He grinned and kissed me. I blocked out all the noise of the bar, all of the whoop and claps, just focusing on us.

"Woo hoo!" Go _ (n/n)!" I pulled away from my fiancé to see Alfred fist pumping. I laughed and looked at Arthur.

"Congratulations love, I'm happy for you," the Englishman said, pulling me in for a hug. I returned the gesture happily and sighed.

"Thank you Arthur, for everything," I mumbled. I pulled away and he wiped a tear from my cheek.

"You're welcome poppet, he said smiling. "And you," he started, turning on Francis, "you had best treat her like a lady and respect her. If you mess with her or her feeling you'll have to answer to me." I forced my giggles back, watching Arthur reprimand the Frenchman. The poor Brit was a good three to four inches shorter than the latter.

"She will be treated like ze princess she is, I swear," Francis replied, wrapping an arm around my waist. I grinned up at him and bit my lip. He turned his head to look at me. "Je t'aime mon amour," he whispered and kissed me. I sighed and pulled away.

"I love you too Francis, more than anything," I murmured, quickly returning to the kiss.


End file.
